Ben's Bracelet
'''Ben's Bracelet '''is an object that Xenon gave to Ben when she was a member of The Agency. Due to Ben not being trusted after he almost destroyed the world, Xenon had to give it to him as a punishment. Being unable to remove the bracelet from his wrist, the bracelet was remained strapped around Ben's wrist. It annoys him and it seems to have it's own personality as it beeps when it's scared or laughing and falling in love with the CEO's Space Watch. As of Space Rescue, the bracelet is free of Ben's wrist. Background In the trilogy from Cheat Code to Glitch Apocalypse, Ben accidentally multiplied the Zappers while trying to beat Ginger at Squarestack. The Zappers manage to escape the game into the real world, where they cause havoc and nearly destroy the world. Though they are finally contained (with help from Jeremy), Xenon banned him from using technology after orders from The Agency. Ben tried to bypass the restriction by borrowing an old computer from an old lady named Edna, but Xenon tracks him down and puts the Bracelet on his wrist to prevent him from using technology. Ben repeatedly tries to remove the Bracelet, and even gets help from Ginger, but all attempts fail. Later, after Tom is fooled into going into space, Ben needs to create a technological device to save him, but the Bracelet stops him. Ben tries to become friends with the Bracelet, and tries out various friendship activities, such as playing games and getting a makeover. However, the Bracelet refuses to become friends with Ben. Angela notices that the bracelet is romantically attracted to Ginger's Astronaut Watch, and Ben, Hank, and Angela mutually decide to allow the Bracelet to bond with the watch. After the bonding is complete, Ginger pretends to announce that he is moving forever, and that nobody else will see him again, or any of his possessions, including the watch. The bracelet gets upset, and escapes off Ben's wrist to stay with the watch. While leaving, the Bracelet says to Ben, "Goodbye, friend", suggesting they had become friends in the end over the course of time. Abilities The Bracelet is seen to have extended legs and arms it released when in need. The Bracelet will zap other people if angered, as seen in Space Rescue when Angela whacks the Bracelet with a broom, and gets zapped. Personality The Bracelet is depicted to have a unique personality, despite being an inanimate object. It is very annoying to Ben, doing anything to thwart his attempts to take it off his wrist, and also has a poor temper, zapping other people whenever they annoy it. It also crushed Ginger's football during one of the attempts of Ben to become friends with it. However, the Bracelet emotionally cares for Ginger's astronaut watch, enough to abandon Ben's wrist. Soon after that, the Bracelet addresses Ben as a friend, showing that he grew to appreciate him. Appearances Season 4 * Where's Angela? * The Digital Queen * The Good Germ * Ben's Digital Detox * Tom the Bodyguard * The Great Taxi Race * Mystery Crate Empire * Space RescueCategory:Talking Tom and Friends Category:Objects Category:Season 4